Torn Apart
by Temptationz
Summary: A/U Whilst Callie is finishing her Juvie sentence Jude and his other sibling are homed into the fosters.


**A Full House**

"It would just be temporary until we could find them another foster home. With Bill off we just don't have the time or sources to find them anywhere at the moment so Bill was hopeful you would take them.." David the temporary social worker rushes out his sentences clearly in a rush to be in five places at once.

"I don't know I should really speak to my partner..." Just as Lena says this two young children walk into the room looking around the room nervously, clearly anxious.

"I understand, they can be placed in group homes until Bill can find them somewhere together" David quickly says before going to usher the children back out of the room. The small girl who looks no older than 10 years old and unhealthily skinny looks up at Lena, her eyes shining with sadness.

"Wait…" Lena says hesitantly. "Its just for a few weeks… right?"

"Yes! Thankyou Lena, this way they can stay together. They have everything they need in their rucksacks, your foster license is still good to go and they will sort out all the paper work at the desk. Now I hate to rush off but I have another case to get to, contact me if you have any issues" David says whilst packing up his things and rushing out the door.

"Right, lets get you two home, I'm parked just out back do you need a hand with your bags, what was your names Jude and…"

"Sophia." The little girl quietly says after both kids move closer together clutching their backpacks closer to them at the mention of Lena taking them.

After sorting out all the paper work Lena gets the kids strapped into the car and drives them home. Both children have hardly muttered a word and Lena could tell that these kids have been through a lot to be so withdrawn and anxious.

"Honey I wish you could have spoken to me about this before bombarding me with two small children" Stef sighs after coming home to a house full of her wife and finding two extra additions in their household, making a total of five kids.

"I know honey and I tried to ring you multiple times but I got voicemail. Honey if youd have seen the way she looked at me, I really think we can help them.'

'But baby we already have three kids!" Stef says

"He was going to put them in group homes, they would have been separated. And they really do deserve a good home, I know we have only had them a few hours but I can just tell they are good kids. And the sweet little girl… Sophia… when she pulled her sleeves up she had bruises, some faint but some not so old." Lena says desperatley

"I know your right… just a few weeks and hopefully Bill will find them a steady more permanent foster home. I know if I was there if have done the same thing, Its why I love you" Stef sighed and leaned over and kissed Lena.

Stef and Lena set about settling the siblings in, making sure they have everything they need and tucking them in on the sofa bed set up for them. "Will you kids be alright on here for the time being? It shouldn't be too long until Bill finds you a good foster home where you will be looked after" Stef gently tells the siblings

"Yes thankyou" Sophia says quietly for the both of them.

"Ok, well good night Sweets. You know where the toilet is if either of you need it in the night, have a nice sleep" Stef says as Lena and Stef both kiss the timid childen good night and turn off the light.

"Soph.." Jude whispers into the darkness. "Its been nearly a year… she should be out soon.. she'll find us wont she"

"She promised she would… she'll get in contact as soon as she's out" Sophia whispers back.

"Yes, I miss her so much" Jude says sadly.

"Me too…" Sophia says clutching a cheap phone in her hands. "She'll find us… I know she will…" Sophia says slipping the phone back into her bag.

 _A/N I would appreciate any feedback… let me know if anyone wants me to continue. I'm not a writer so go easy as its only my second time writing a story. Callie will be making an appearance in the next chapter!_


End file.
